Big Decisions and Little Hearts
by so-ready-for-this-change
Summary: Blaine wants something that he knows only Kurt can give him, but first he needs to find a way to ask. And if he can, he knows the two of the will have a lot of work to do to make it work... This is a fic that includes non-sexual ageplay between (eventual) Daddy!Kurt and Little!Blaine. If any other warnings need to be said, I will state them before the chapter. Enjoy. :3
1. Blaine's Saturday Surprise

Blaine fell asleep next to, almost on top of his laptop the night before. And oh, he was a sight to see this morning. Drooling slightly, hair curly and frizzy, and blankets kicked off in a mangled mess at his bare feet. Kurt smiled fondly at his sleeping fiancé. Blaine hadn't expected Kurt to be in Ohio anytime soon, much less in his bedroom early on a Saturday morning, but Kurt wanted to surprise him. He was spending the weekend in Ohio. He spent last night with Burt and Carole and he planned on spending the rest of his time with Blaine until he flew home Sunday afternoon.

Kurt walked over to the bed, sitting down at the edge of it, trying his best not to disturb the beautiful, sleeping boy. He reached down and gently stroked Blaine's cheek, until his facial muscles reacted. Kurt smiled and reached up to stroke Blaine's hair.

That's when Blaine woke up. It wasn't a sweet, quiet wake-up. It was with a jolt, and then a confused look around. It wasn't until he realized it was Kurt touching his hair and sitting on his bed that he sighed in relief and smiled.

"Morning," Kurt chuckled as Blaine smiled.

"Morning? What are you doing here?" Blaine asked, before stretching his back out.

"I came home for the weekend. Good surprise?"

"Perfect surprise. How'd you get in?"

"The hide-a-key under the mat."

Blaine nodded, remembering the time he left his house key in the house and he had to use that while Kurt was there. He rubbed his eyes. "Makes sense now."

"I was going to bring breakfast, but you're usually an early riser, I figured you already had some…"

"Oh yeah, I just stayed up. Last night I was…" His eyes got wide in panic, and he looked at his laptop. It was still open, but the screen had gone black. He closed it, cleared his throat and laughed. "I just… started watching pirated Broadway shows and ended up watching like three."

"Happens to the best of us," Kurt said playfully. He leaned in and placed a soft, closed-mouth kiss on Blaine's lips. "Now go get rid of that morning breath and then come downstairs. I'll start breakfast. What do you want?"

"Pancakes?" he asked softly. "And coffee."

"Always coffee," Kurt chuckled. He kissed Blaine again before getting up and going downstairs.

Blaine sat on his bed a few more minutes, allowing himself to wake up fully. When he was ready to get up, he opened his laptop again, cleared his browser history, and went to the bathroom. Kurt said just to brush his teeth, but he decided on showering too. He needed to think. Last night, he was online, on forums and talking to some people he'd met on line… Other "littles." He was talking to them about finally telling his fiancé, but he was too scared. They told him to tell Kurt the next time he visited in New York. How was he supposed to know Kurt would be in Ohio- in his bedroom- that very next morning?


	2. Post-Breakfast Confessions

"Hey, baby, I didn't know you were getting ready. I would've waited a little longer to start breakfast. The coffee's already a little cold, but you could just pop it in the microwave," Kurt said to him as he came downstairs after his shower. He was standing by the stove, making the last couple of pancakes.

Blaine smiled a little, "Sorry, I just wanted to. Thank you so much, for everything. You didn't have to make breakfast."

"But I wanted to," Kurt hummed.

"You're amazing. I love you, Kurt." Blaine said as he poured himself a cup of coffee from the pot.

"I love you more," Kurt hummed.

"I don't know about that," Blaine hummed back, sticking his tongue out playfully.

Kurt shook his head fondly and looked back at the pancakes. Blaine sat down with his coffee, deciding to drink it lukewarm, and relaxed back in the chair. Maybe he would tell Kurt today. Just… later.

The two of them sat and ate, mostly uneventfully. Kurt told Blaine all about what was happening in New York. Blaine listened closely, nodding and asking questions, but mostly just listening. He loved to hear Kurt talk. And then Kurt started asking Blaine about his life. He tried to talk about Glee club and his classes and buying stuff for next year, but he just kept getting nervous. He felt like he was going to blurt something out, so he kept his answers short and only went on when Kurt asked more questions.

"I can wash the dishes. You did the cooking," Blaine told Kurt as they started to finish up.

"I'll dry then, okay?" Kurt offered with a smile.

Blaine nodded, and the two of them gathered their plates. Together, they quickly cleaned their breakfast dishes. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and sighed happily. "So what do you want to do today, sweetie? We have the whole day to ourselves. Your choice."

Blaine shifted awkwardly and bit his lip. "Uh, we could stay in?"

"Yeah, that sounds perfect…" Kurt said wearily. He wasn't sure if Blaine just didn't want to go out or if he didn't know what he wanted to do or if something was wrong, but he knew better than to press the issue too quickly. Blaine needed time with things like that.

After some discussion, the two of them ended up on Blaine's bed, cuddled together. Settling between their hips was Blaine's laptop, and they let Netflix load. They decided on Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, which they'd each seen at least eight times each, but it never seemed to get old. They got through the whole movie without getting distracted. Well, Kurt tried kissing Blaine a few times, but the kisses were returned with little interest. Blaine didn't reject Kurt, but Kurt thought his fiancé seemed to be more interested in the movie, so he gave up and let them just watch the movie in peace. He definitely didn't mind it. In the long run, cuddling closely with Blaine, feeling each other's chests rise and fall was more comforting, and in some ways better than anything Kurt was trying to start.

When the movie ended, Blaine closed the laptop before Kurt could even propose a second one. Kurt knew something was wrong now, the way Blaine looked, his eyes avoiding Kurt's, his face paler than normal. He was just about to ask when Blaine's voice, quiet and low, penetrated the silence of the room, "Can we talk a little?"

"Of course," Kurt said gently. He desperately needed to know what was wrong, but he didn't want to scare Blaine away from saying it, so he tried his best to sound patient and kind. "What do you want to talk about?"

"Me," Blaine murmured.

Trying not to be annoyed with Blaine's vague response, Kurt nodded. "Okay, sweetheart. That's fine. What about you?"

"Uh.. You know how, I don't know… I really try to hold myself together, right?" Blaine asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess. You do a great job, Blaine," Kurt said, smiling, but it was very forced. He didn't know what Blaine was trying to say or how he was supposed to respond.

"Well, what if I don't really? What if I need a break?" Blaine looked down at his pants and started to play with the material of his jeans with his index finger and thumb, just trying to distract himself.

"Everybody needs a break," Kurt answered softly. "And I know sometimes you need one. I know how strong you have to act, but those times you've come to me, and you tell me how you really feel- Blaine, that's even stronger. It's scary to feel vulnerable, I know that. But it's good for you."

"What if I need an even bigger break? What if I need to feel even more vulnerable to feel okay?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked. He wanted to get Blaine to look at him, but he didn't want to startle Blaine. When Blaine's reaction was just to shrug and shake his head, he decided to act. He brought his hand to Blaine's chin, gently urging him to look up. He stroked his cheek before asking again, "What do you mean, Blaine?"

"I mean… Like… Sometimes, I feel little… and that helps me feel good." Blaine said, eyes averted away from Kurt as he spoke.

"What do you mean, little?" Kurt asked gently. He tried not to let his face react, but he was confused. He had literally no idea what Kurt mean.

"Can I show you an article online? I found it and I think it might make more sense." Blaine asked softly, eyes back at Kurt's face now.

"Of course, yeah," Kurt said, dropping his hand.

Blaine sighed, shoulders sagging when Kurt let go. He hadn't realized how much his muscles tensed up. He brought his laptop onto his lap and, facing away from Kurt, pulled up some articles. He had several pages, written by people in relationships that he wanted, about what being a Little means and what being a Daddy or a Daddy Dom means and what the dynamics of the relationship are liked. He tried to find the most gender-neutral ones, but he could only do as good as what was available to him.

He cleared his throat and started to speak, "Uh, I'm not saying I expect this. I just… This is kinda how I feel. And for some of them, just change 'girl' to 'boy', okay? Uh… there's several tabs open. You can just click through them."

Kurt smiled softly and nodded. He was starting to feel nervous with Blaine's introduction, but he let the laptop be handed to him, and he started to read. He could feel Blaine's eyes on him as he read the articles and clicked on new ones, but he knew better than to react. He had to think clear and calmly before even opening his mouth. He decided he'd read every tab in its entirety before telling Blaine what he felt.


	3. Discussions

"Okay, Blaine," Kurt said, closing the laptop when he finished, sliding it off his lap. "This is a little different…" Immediately, Blaine's face fell. Kurt nearly heard the boy's heart break. He started to shake his head and open his mouth. Before he could speak, Kurt continued, "Hey, no. Let me finish. This is different, but I've lived my whole life with different. Different's the only place I feel comfortable. We need to talk about this, but I don't see this being completely out of reach."

Blaine's fallen face didn't change. He still looked disappointed after Kurt spoke. And then, after a few moments of silence, something changed. It was a delayed surprise. He looked around the room, almost as if in shock, and then back at Kurt. "Wait... Really?"

"Yes, really." Kurt said softly. "But I just need you to explain some things to me."

"I can try," Blaine mumbled, looking down again.

Kurt smiled softly, "So you want to be- you feel like… a 'little'?" Kurt asked, he waited for Blaine to nod his head in confirmation, "And you'd like me to be… well, your Daddy?"

Blaine cracked a smile at that, looking up. He scrunched up his nose, "You know, it sounds creepy when you ask it like that. But yes, I would."

"Okay. And there were a few different ideas I saw on those pages. Is this just a sex thing to you or a lifestyle thing or what?"

"It's not a sex thing for me," Blaine said almost immediately. "I mean, I probably could have sex when feeling little, but that's definitely not what I want right now. It's a lifestyle thing, but I don't think I wanna do it 24/7 like some of those people."

Kurt nodded, "Okay. And what do you want to do when you feel 'little'?"

"I like colouing and watching movies and stuff. I have a few secret little things, like some toy cars and a paci and a sippy cup," he told his fiancé.

Kurt couldn't help but smile at that. That sounded adorable. He could just picture Blaine doing that, feeling and acting littler, and it just seemed so cute. After a moment, he asked, "And where do I fit into this?"

"Well, I want boundaries and rules and somebody to make me feel safe. When I do something wrong, I want somebody to enforce that it was wrong, but then to forgive me when it's all over. I want to be, well, taken care of… And I want comfort and reassurance when I'm upset, which happens a little easier when I feel little." Blaine told him, cheeks becoming hot- he was thankful for his darker toned skin.

"Okay, I think we can do that. We'll have to establish and come up with the rules together," Kurt told him.

"I was hoping so," Blaine said with a shy smile, running his hand through his hair.

Kurt laughed, "Okay good. And is there anything that makes you want to feel little?"

"Well," Blaine started, "When I'm really stressed I start feeling little. Or really upset or angry. But sometimes it happens when I feel giggly and I start feeling little. Which sounds like everything, but it's not. Also, when you're in charge I always want to feel little. Like, remember when my eye got hurt and you kind of took care of me and made sure I didn't do anything to make it worse and listened to everything the doctors said? That made me feel pretty little…"

Kurt smiled a little and reached for Blaine's hand, "Thanks for telling me all of this, Blaine. I can only imagine how scary it feels."

"It is scary," Blaine admitted, nodding. "I thought you were gonna freak out or call me a perv or leave me."

"I couldn't leave you over something silly," Kurt chuckled. "If I didn't like it, I would have told you I don't want to be involved. And I'm not completely sure how comfortable I will be, Blaine, but I'm willing to try."

"You don't have to if-"

Kurt cut him off, "I know I don't have to. I want to. I'm… intrigued."

Blaine's smile grew and he leaned forward to squeeze Kurt in a hug. Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's cheek. Blaine whispered, "Thank you so much. I love you."

"I love you too," Kurt laughed, pulling away. "I know you'd probably love to try this all out this weekend before I leave, but I don't know if I can do that, sweetheart."

Blaine nodded slowly, trying not to look disappointed.

"I just think I need to do some more research on my own. Okay, Blaine?" Kurt asked, reaching for Blaine's hand and squeezing it gently. "I want to make sure I feel more comfortable before we really start."

Blaine nodded again, smiling softly. "I understand."

"And we need to discuss more things… We need to make a list of rules, like we said? And we need ideas for how to keep this up when we're not together?"

Blaine's smile widened and he nodded before kissing Kurt.

Kurt laughed after he was kissed and hummed, "For now, let's take a break from this and find another movie, hmm? We'll talk about the rest of this over lunch."


	4. Lunchtime Talks

"So, we have a few things to talk about," Kurt said as he sat down with his plate. They'd already watched their second movie and made dinner. Now it was time to have a discussion.

Blaine nodded slowly, looking down at his food.

"Don't be scared Blaine," Kurt murmured, reaching over to grab his fiancé's hand.

"Sorry," Blaine said, looking up at Kurt and smiling shyly. "It's just a really big step- telling you."

"I know it is, and I'm so proud of you," Kurt smiled back.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. So is there anything on those websites that you aren't interested in?"

"Well," Blaine bit his lip and shifted in his seat, "I guess a few things. Like I said, it's not really about sex for me. I think I just… I want to keep my little self separate from that, you know?"

Kurt nodded, "Of course. That's completely reasonable."

"Yeah, so there's that. But I still want to do intimate things, you know. Like…" He looked down, blushing. "I think I'd really like, I don't know, being given a bath. Or maybe taking one together. If that's okay with you."

Kurt squeezed his hand, taking bites of his sandwich as he listened. He swallowed and nodded, "That sounds lovely."

"Yeah, so I'd like that sort of stuff. And cuddling and maybe even a little kissing. Just… Not sex."

"Okay. No sex. Check. Anything else?"

"I want to be punished, well I mean, I don't want to be punished, but I want to you to stay true to rules, you know? But anyway, some of the punishments I see online, they're… Scary." Blaine admitted nervously.

"Okay, so we will start slow and easy. I'd be terrified to hurt you anyway, Blaine."

Blaine smiled shyly and murmured, "Thank you."

"Anything else?" Kurt asked.

"Some people bring it out in public, but I don't really feel comfortable going out in public in my little space. Except maybe to the movies or a really wide open park where we wouldn't have to talk to too many people."

Kurt continued to eat as he listened closely to Blaine. He nodded and then asked, "Anything else?"

Blaine shrugged, "I can't think of anything right now. Do you have anything you don't want to do?"

"Not yet," Kurt smiled. "I told you, I have to do some research of my own. I was thinking, maybe when I go back to New York, after I do some research, we could both write up rules for one another."

"You'd get rules too?" Blaine asked with a goofy smile.

Kurt chuckled and nodded, "Definitely. I want to make sure I'm giving you what you need and I'm not hurting or upsetting you. Guidelines will help that."  
"I love you," Blaine sighed.

"I love you too," Kurt chuckled and pointed to Blaine's plate, which was untouched. "Now start eating. My food's already halfway gone."


	5. Rules

**(Author's note! Hey, sorry if you saw my first uploaded version of this chapter! It came out all smooshed together with no line breaks for anything! Sorry about that! The doc manager uploader thing was being super weird. Anyways, I fixed it now and it should be good now! On an unrelated note, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoy! 3) **

The two of them enjoyed their weekend together, Blaine holding it together enough to be in his big headspace the whole time. Monday night though, he fell completely into headspace. He and Kurt had texted earlier during the day about making lists of rules and they both agreed to do it that night. He got a text from Kurt around 8, requesting to Skype. He just answered with the word "little", but Kurt told him he still wanted to Skype.

Blaine's stomach whirled. He took the paci out of his mouth and closed his colouring book as he brought his laptop onto the bed. He'd never had to talk to somebody while still in his role. He'd been ripped away from his role before by one of his parents or his brother needing to talk to him while he was having little time, and he'd forced himself to feel big while texting some people, but he'd never willingly talked to anybody while in full-fledged little-mode, other than other littles online.

He heard the familiar Skype ringtone and pulled his comfort blanket into his lap before answering. He bit his lip and smiled shyly at Kurt, who laughed a little, but said hello. Blaine waved silently.

"You okay, B?" Kurt asked gently.

Blaine nodded and let out a muffled, "Mmmhmmm."

"Okay, just checking, sweetheart. Did you write out a list of rules for me?"

Blaine nodded silently.

"Wow. Thank you for listening," Kurt praised with a smile. "Did you type it or just write it?"

"Didn't type. Should I?" Blaine asked, shifting where he sat.

"No, no, no. It's alright. Handwritten is fine for now. Can you go get it for me?"

Blaine nodded and shifted on his bed before pulling out the sheet of paper he'd written on with bright green crayon.

"Okay, I have my list right here too. I typed it all up so I'll send you the document later, but why don't we read them out loud to each other for now," Kurt suggested.

"Kay," Blaine said, looking down at his list.

"Do you want me to start, sweetheart?"

"Please."

"Such good manners," Kurt hummed with a wide smile. Then he began reading:

"Daddy's rules for Blainey:"

Blaine looked down shyly at Kurt calling himself Daddy, but Kurt continued,

"1. Blaine will tell me when he starts feeling little right away no matter what. If there is anything big on his mind, he will talk about it with me.  
2. Blaine will not say no to me. If he is confused or scared, he is to ask me for clarification and we will discuss my request or order, but he is not to outright defy me."

Kurt looked at Blaine's face on the screen to make sure he was listening before going on,

"3. Blaine will ask my permission to do anything that constitutes as a "big boy" activity when he is feeling little. I will help him make all of his choices, both small and large choices."

"'Scuse me," Blaine piped up.

"Yes, baby?" Kurt asked, trying not to smile at Blaine's speech.

"What kind of choices?"

"Well," Kurt hummed, "Like what to eat, if you're making your own dinner, or what you're drinking, or what to wear, what movie to watch before bed, things like that. But if you have a big choice on your mind, you will have to talk to me about that and I'll help you make those scary decisions too."

Blaine nodded slowly, and Kurt decided to continue,

"4. Blaine will finish all of his homework and be in bed by 10:30 on school nights. Homework comes before playtime, this includes internet. If he's too stressed, he can come to me and we can discuss how to relax him. Some exceptions may be made for homework and bedtimes, but I will make the final ruling on that, not Blaine. This rule is in effect whether or not Blaine is feeling little or big."

Blaine pouted and protested, "No fair!"

"Hey, hey, we're working on doing what's best for you, right?" Kurt asked softly.

"But… But…" Blaine sighed and shook his head.

"Okay, so let me finish. Almost done."

Blaine nodded.

"5. No lying. Omission of the truth counts as lying. This rule is always in effect for the both of us.

6. Blaine won't say anything bad about himself. If it's on his mind, he's allowed to tell me what he's thinking and we'll work on getting those thoughts out of his mind.

7. When we are in private and Blaine is little, I will be called by "Daddy" not Kurt.

8. This is a working list. Rules may be added or changed, depending on our circumstances.

And that's all baby. That's not too bad, is it?"

Blaine shook his head slowly, "Not too bad."

"Good," Kurt hummed with a smile. "Now your turn, little one."

Blaine bit his lip and cleared his throat before reading:

"Daddy's Rules:

1. Daddy can't tell anybody about any of this without my permission.

2. When he can, Daddy has to call me for goodnight phone calls when we're apart or cuddle with me when we're together.

3. If something's too scary, Daddy has to stop right away."

Blaine bit his lip and looked up before adding, "We could use the traffic light thingy maybe."

"Okay, can you explain that to me, sweetheart?" Kurt asked gently.

"Um. Well lots of people use it during… you know…" He looked at Kurt with wide eyes and waited for him to acknowledge he understood he meant sex without having to say it. Then he continued, "But we could use it for not that. And it's like green means everything's okay, yellow means I'm a little uncomfy but not completely, and red means stop right away."

"That's a great idea, Blaine. We'll use that, okay?"

Blaine nodded.

"Okay, go ahead, baby. Finish."

Blaine nodded and went on:

"4. No making fun of me for my little habits or thinking I'm stupid."

"You're not stupid, Blaine. I know that," Kurt interjected.

Blaine smiled a little and continued,

" 5. Punishments have to be explained before Daddy gives them to me, so I know why I'm in trouble. No punishments just to be mean.

And um, that's all for now," Blaine finished.

"Those were great rules," Kurt hummed. "And if you think of any more, you can always add them, remember?"

Blaine nodded slowly.

"Good. Can you please take a picture with your phone and send it to me later so I have those rules too?"

Blaine nodded again.

"You're awful quiet tonight," Kurt acknowledged.

Blaine shrugged, which made Kurt laugh.

"Are you a little nervous, baby?"

"Little bit," he mumbled.

"Well you're doing so, so well for me, sweetheart. Daddy's proud of how brave you are."

Blaine smiled shyly as he pulled the blanket in towards his stomach, his cheeks turning a gentle pink.

"So what were you doing before I called you?"

"Colouring," he mumbled.

"Oh were you? Can I see what you were colouring?"

Blaine shrugged.

Kurt chuckled softly, "You don't have to show me, but I'd love to see it. I'm sure it's gorgeous."

Blaine smiled a little and nodded. He shifted to get his Marvel colouring book out and flipped through the pages and found the picture of Thor he'd been colouring in. He was a little embarrassed because he never matches colours to what they should be. He has more fun when he colours things crazy and bright colours. Nonetheless, he turned it towards the camera, holding it up for Kurt to see it.

Kurt grinned widely and immediately praised, "Wow, Blaine, that's beautiful. So colourful and creative. I love it so, so much."

Blaine smiled shyly, "Really? Not silly?"

"No, it's not silly. It's so nice. I would love for you to colour me a picture one day."

Blaine beamed and chirped, "I will, Daddy!" And then, after realizing what he'd said, his smile dropped and his eyes got wide with shock.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. Daddy's so excited you'll colour him something."

"Kay," Blaine mumbled, biting at his bottom lip.

"Don't be embarrassed, little one." Kurt murmured.

Blaine nodded a little.

"Well, so you were colouring. Is all of your homework from this weekend done?"

Blaine nodded again.

"Wow. Good boy. I'm so proud of you, Blaine. Are you getting sleepy yet?"

"Not really," Blaine hummed. "Is not late yet."

"It's almost 9. That can be late for little boys. Especially on a Monday."

Blaine giggled a little and shook his head.

"Oh yes it can be, baby. Did you take a nighttime shower or bath yet?"

Blaine shook his head.

"Okay, sweetie. I want us to hang up soon so you can do that."

"Nooo," he whined.

Kurt gave him a stern look before saying, "Do you say no to Daddy?"

Blaine huffed and shook his head, "Sorry. Didn't mean to. Just don't wanna hang up."

"I know, baby. And I'll forgive you this time since these rules are brand new, but watch it, alright?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Kay. Um... If I take a bath can I maybe call you on the phone and we can talk during that?"

"Look at you, filled with great ideas. I think that sounds perfect. How about you hang up now and get your bath all set up and when you're settled, call me, okay?"

Blaine nodded. "Kay. Love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart," Kurt hummed before hanging up the call. He sighed happily as he relaxed back onto his bed, awaiting Blaine's phone call. He couldn't believe how natural and comforting this felt. It just seemed so right for the two of them.


	6. Fears

The two continued going about their normal lives, although they found themselves talking on a more regular bases. Every night, before Blaine went to bed, they would have a phone call or Skype. Both of them learned things about Blaine's little space- like how much he liked to hear Kurt read stories, and how bratty he could get when Kurt had to leave, and how quickly a time-out threat could keep him at bay.

Kurt was beginning to tell how Blaine's little space worked too. He knew when Blaine was falling into his headspace and when he was coming out of it. He knew what made Blaine slip into it easier and what jarred it for him.

It'd been a few weeks and it was getting closer to graduation. Soon, Blaine would be in New York with Kurt, but recently, Blaine'd been irritable. Not just in his little space, either. Actually, he'd been denying himself any time to fall into headspace. At first, Kurt allowed it to happen, but tonight, he'd been snipping at Kurt all night as they talked, and Kurt wasn't having it anymore.

"Blaine, it's getting close to ten. I think you should take a bath soon," Kurt said firmly.

"I'm just going to take a shower in the morning!" Blaine snapped at Kurt, who was trying to persuade him to start running a bath for himself.

"Blaine you're stressed, I can tell. It's okay. You just need to let yourself relax," Kurt murmured softly.

.I'm not stressed. I'm fine," he insisted.

"You are stressed. I know finals are in a week, but you know the material and you'll do fine. Plus, you still have a whole week to study. You haven't let yourself have any little time in quite a few days. You just need to calm down," Kurt's voice was smooth as he spoke to his fiancé over the phone.

"I don't have time to relax," Blaine said after a few moments of silence, his voice cracking slightly.

"It's okay. Yes you do," Kurt murmured. "Go start filling the bath now, okay?"

"Okay," Blaine said hesitantly.

Soon, Kurt was telling Blaine to check the warmth of the water and how much bubble bath he should add and when to stop filling the tub. Kurt's gentle guidance and advice helped Blaine slowly slip into his headspace. Soon, Kurt was on speaker and Blaine was letting his muscles and brain relax in the warm, lavender-scented water.

"Now, Blainey," Kurt murmured, now that Blaine was falling into his headspace. "Can you tell Daddy what's been on your mind?"

"Nuh-uh," Blaine said quietly as he splashed gently at the water in front of him.

"Why not?" Kurt prodded gently.

"Don't wanna." Kurt could literally hear the pout in Blaine's voice.

"Oh? Why not, darling?" Kurt asked, trying not to make his smile obvious in his voice.

"Daddy'll be sad," Blaine mumbled.

"No, no, no. Daddy's not going to be sad. Daddy'll be sad if Blainey doesn't tell the truth," Kurt told him softly.

"Promise?"

"I promise. What's on your mind, little one?"

"I'm scared," he whispered.

"Scared? Of what, cutie?" Kurt asked gently.

"Graduating. Moving. New York. Everything." Blaine mumbled, bringing his knees to his chest in the bathtub.

"Well that's okay. It's a lot of big changes all at once, isn't it?" Kurt asked, wishing he could be with Blaine, rubbing his back or cuddling him close.

"Uh-huh." Blaine whined.

"I know. And that is really scary. I know. But you know what's less scary?" Kurt asked with a small smile.

"No. What?"

"You'll be here with me. And whenever things get to big for you, Daddy will be right there. If you ever need to cry, you can cuddle with Daddy and do that. If you want to play, Daddy'll be able to really play with you. Anything you want, Daddy'll be there and help make it happen." Kurt told him softly.

"I know, but what if it's _too _big and _too _scary?" Blaine peeped out.

"Then we'll handle it together. You tell Daddy every time something feels too big or too much to handle, and we'll figure it out together, okay?" Kurt asked gently.

"Kay." Blaine yawned softly.

"Hey, baby boy. How about you get out of the bathtub now, okay? We can hang up and you can call me on Skype once you're dressed in some comfy jammies. I'll pick out a book, okay? And I'll show you all of the pictures tonight."

Blaine smiled a little at that. "Kay. Call you soon."

"I love you, sweetie." Kurt hummed.

"I love you too, Daddy."


End file.
